Some organizations permit customers to place an order for a good and/or a service online and to receive delivery of the good and/or the service by driving to a location of the organization when the good and/or the service is ready. For example, a grocery store may permit customers to order groceries online and to pick up the groceries at the grocery store after an employee of the grocery store has gathered together the items for the order.